


Bliss

by mattheway



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fights, G, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Drama, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первые три встречи с Капитаном Америка после "вступления в новую жизнь" Баки. Больше никакой былой дружбы, общих воспоминаний или совместных заданий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

Баки бьет, не задумываясь. С плеча, с размаху, внося в удар всю ненависть к этому человеку, которого он видел до их встречи только на фотографиях, отпечатанных на внутренней стороне сетчатки. Какая-то часть его подсознания расплывается в гадливой усмешке, чувствуя, как под стертыми костяшками проседает скула, как ходит под мышцами кость. Не задумываясь, замахивается снова, и бьет наотмашь, зная, что лучше уже не будет.

Баки Барнс – звучит глупо, но гораздо лучше, чем Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Он пару раз произносил это словосочетание глухо, про себя, смакуя на языке и пробуя на вкус. Отвратительно и не по-своему. Как реклама детских шоколадок, или холеный-лелеяный мачо. Он не такой. Он вообще слышит это имя только от человека в смешной синей маске, и видел пару раз в документах на базе. Но разве это должно его волновать?

Баки бьет снова, делает подсечку, и безжалостно сжимает железной рукой горло блондина. Барнс сильный, мощный и без тормозов. Как танк, идет к своей цели, сминая все под собой. Его не волнует, что у противника, кроме щита, нет никакого оружия; что в этот раз он даже без глупого синего костюма. Также, как и танк, он не замечает скрытую мину, которая подбрасывает его, запекая внутри, как консервы в огне.

Внутри его головы каша. Сухпай без мяса, сваренный на воде, и начиненный информацией, как вода микробами. Он смотрит внутрь себя, как в грязное зеркало – не узнавая, кто он, что делал, и куда делась его рука. Джеймс не знает, что это – его настоящее имя, и что тот человек, которого он должен уничтожить – его единственный лучший друг. Он не помнит ту милую леди, на след которой сели они вдвоем; он не помнит поезд и ту скорость падения, которою набрало его вмиг напрягшееся тело перед ударом. В его голове – мутная вода озера, дна которого он не видит.

Зимний солдат уворачивается от очередного удара, и, чувствуя, как хлестки маски срываются вниз,  горделиво отбрасывает волосы за плечо. Они только закрывают обзор и мешаются, но зато отлично скрывают его от внешнего мира. Хотя, было бы что скрывать. Под накаченными мускулами пустота и абсолютный  холод. За такой же холод и сталь он цепляется сейчас, пытаясь не выпасть из огромного самолета, который разрывается изнутри. Он тоже представляет из себя разрушительную силу, киборга, не имеющего ни прошлого, ни будущего. Иногда Барнс ловит себя на том, что будет после того, как он выполнит миссию. Его уничтожат, сотрут, как ненужный материал?

Стив Роджерс – его цель. Капитан Америки – его миссия.


End file.
